The invention relates to an immersion probe comprising a probe body having a longitudinal axis and an outer surface surrounding the longitudinal axis, wherein one portion of the outer surface has sampling elements, which have a radial dimension and which extend around the longitudinal axis in the peripheral direction.
Such immersion probes are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,196. Here, a probe is described for collecting slag samples. The probe body has a carrier tube, around which a ring structure composed of twisted wire is arranged. The ring structure is movable in the longitudinal direction. The slag arranged on the molten metal is to remain adhered to the ring structure when the probe is immersed in the molten metal. The slag can then be analyzed after pulling the probe out of the melt. Depending on the viscosity of the slag, the adhering quantity is more or less large, so that even under some circumstances, too little slag is available for an analysis.
Similar samplers are known from Japanese patent publications JP 14805/80 and JP 24456/74. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,633, a rod-shaped sampler is described, in which the slag sample is to remain adhered to the jacket surface of the rods.